


Sleeping Beauty

by hamsterhyung



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterhyung/pseuds/hamsterhyung
Summary: Yoo Kihyun; a social outcast, a criminal and a man with no emotions has fallen in love at first sight, and he will make sure no one will ever take his princess away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little angsty drabble for my princess.  
> enjoy-- or don't.  
> rlly there's not that much to enjoy
> 
> WARNING: this story may contain triggering content  
> read at your own risk

“Goodmorning my little princess, it’s time to get up.” 

The cheery voice was followed by the familiar sound of chains clattering and iron bars moving. Next came the bright light, for which Hyungwon had already closed his eyes, as a large metal door squeaked open. He couldn’t help the flinch however, the squeaking metal cutting through his eardrums again and again, no matter how many times Hyungwon had heard the door open and close in the past few months he’d been here.

Though Hyungwon wasn’t sure whether it had been months. For all he knew it could’ve been years since he’d last seen the outside world— or maybe it had been only a few weeks.

 

All sense of time and day had been lost the moment he found himself dozing off at the bar. The sudden drowsiness hadn’t come as a surprise, as Hyungwon often found himself tired out of nowhere, which he solved by taking a nap. Though he’d never slept in a public place, but he didn’t fight against his body as his vision turned blurry.

The belated fear finally came as Hyungwon woke up to a heavy headache, a dark, unfamiliar room and his hands bound behind his back. “Good morning, little princess.” He was greeted with a sly voice which he vaguely recognized, but failed to put his finger on it until Hyungwon turned his throbbing head to the side. There sat a small male on a wooden chair, with fox-like features and soft, pink hair. Kihyun was the name the man had introduced himself with when they first met. The CEO of the modeling agency Hyungwon planned to audition for.

But the audition never happened. As Hyungwon practiced his poses, Kihyun happened to pass by the dressing room and catch a glimpse of the aspiring model. “You are such a gorgeous young man. You’ve got lots of potential.” Kihyun had told him before offering a drink to ease Hyungwon of his stress before he had to go up. Flustered and too kind to refuse, Hyungwon tagged along to the bar one floor below.

 

That’s where his memories became foggy and the next thing he knew, he was locked up in a dark and unknown bedroom.

“This is your home from now on.

The walls were painted a pastel pink with beautiful simplistic paintings decorating them. A large, glass chandelier hung from the ceiling and Hyungwon’s bed was made with the silkiest and cleanest of white, floral patterned sheets. Beautiful, it truly was, until one would shift their gaze to the giant metal door covered in padlocks and chains. That was where the beauty ended and reality began. This wasn’t his home, nor was it a bedroom; this was his own personal cage.

 

* * *

 

“You know the drill. I’ll see you in ten, princess.” Kihyun told Hyungwon before he pulled the door shut and locked it. “I’m not a princess…” The young male mumbled under his breath, barely audible and even less irritated as one would be in this situation. He’d given up a long time ago, realizing Kihyun cared as much about Hyungwon’s distaste as he cared for the fact he had kidnapped a fucking human being.

In fact, Kihyun only seemed to become more excited the more often Hyungwon mentioned what he was doing was wrong– and so Hyungwon learned fighting against the older male was useless as well.

Verbal fights, physical fights, catfights and throwing a childish tantrum– Hyungwon had tried it all, but alas, he was still stuck inside this dark cave. Despite his short figure, Kihyun was extremely strong, easily lifting Hyungwon from the ground as if he was but a piece of fabric. Secondly, it didn’t matter how foul mouthed Hyungwon could get; his curses were answered by a mere chuckle and a sly smile. Even the endless screaming and shouting didn’t seem to bother Kihyun one bit as he calmly wrapped a cloth around Hyungwon’s mouth with the brightest of smiles etched onto his lips.

That was the first time Hyungwon cried– silently, but the tears rolled down his cheeks like a waterfall. No matter how bright Kihyun’s smile was, as he bound Hyungwon’s mouth, the prisoner caught a glimpse of something dark in the older’s eyes. Something was lurking, waiting, like the calm before the storm– like the lion hidden in the bushes, ready to attack.

The image still haunted him to this day, but so far Kihyun didn’t seem to act upon whatever thoughts laid beyond that wicked smile.

 

* * *

 

A knock on the locked door broke the silence, causing Hyungwon to jump up in surprise. “Time’s up, princess.” Kihyun called out, his voice as eerily cheerful as ever. Hyungwon quickly pulled himself into one of the outfits that had been laid out for him, shoulders slumping and arms crossing in front of his abdomen as thin knees pressed together. No matter how many times Kihyun had forced him inside those fancy dresses, Hyungwon could not and would not get used to it.

Most of them were short with an open back or no straps, while the long ones often had a cut in the skirt to show of his legs either way. Kihyun adored his legs-- or so the man claimed-- and every single day he would put Hyungwon in the spotlight and take photos of him. Inappropriate-- no,  _ disgusting _ photos.

Today however, Kihyun had chosen something different; today Hyungwon had gotten an oversized sweatshirt instead of a dress. Though the holes ripped into the fabric did little to comfort him-- in fact, it made Hyungwon feel all the more anxious. Kihyun was planning something new, there was no doubt about it, and Hyungwon quickly concluded that whatever it was, he wasn’t going to like it.

And right he was. As soon as they entered the small, lighted room which served as a studio, dark, shifty eyes caught sight of a pile of chains lying in the middle of the room. “No--” Hyungwon immediately refused whatever Kihyun was planning to do, shaky legs stepping back in an attempt to flee. But Kihyun held onto the young man’s shoulder, easily pulling him back and further towards the chains. “Don’t worry princess, nothing bad is going to happen.” The older whispered reassuringly, but reassured Hyungwon was not. His shoulders tensed, his body fighting harder and harder to turn away the closer he came to the chains, but Kihyun easily pushed the thin frame forward.

 

* * *

 

Nothing bad will happen, he said. However, as Hyungwon curled his fingers around the shackle wrapped around his neck, he could no longer see what good could possibly come out of this. Not only was his neck chained; so were his wrists and ankles, captured in a web of metal chains which were connected to the concrete wall. If Hyungwon hadn’t felt locked up already, now he surely did. Bound to the wall, there was nowhere to run-- the thin male could barely even move due to the heavy weights clinging to his limbs.

“Look at you. Ah, so beautiful.” The small male behind the camera sighed satisfyingly as he lowered the large lens to look at his toy. The moment their eyes met, Hyungwon bit down his bottom lip and turned his face to the side, jaws clenching as his eyes began to burn. He wanted to yell, to shout, to curse-- but it was useless to waste his energy on something that wouldn’t get him out of here anyway.

“Spread your legs a little more, sweetheart.” Kihyun spoke softly, but behind sweet words laid a dangerously demanding order. Hyungwon knew if he were to disobey, something far worse than being chained up against a wall would happen. Not that he ever tried, but ever since he saw the evil in Kihyun’s eyes, he didn’t dare to take the risk.

Bare knees detached as Hyungwon obeyed the man’s orders, slightly spreading his legs as he rested his back against the wall. Though he hesitated, as the position he sat in and the lack of covering fabric forced him to flash the uncomfortably tight, white boxers Kihyun had made him wear. This was a whole new level of exposure, and it made the young adult feel absolutely disgusted-- even more so as he took note of the growing excitement on Kihyun’s face.

“Come on, just a little further.” The older spoke with an impatience Hyungwon had never heard before, making him close his legs on instinct. “I can’t do this…” He mumbled, head hung in shame for not being able to complete such a simple task. Hyungwon knew the feeling of shame was uncalled for-- there was no reason to be ashamed for not listening to a man who kidnapped someone-- but that was the effect Kihyun had. Every word, every look, every smile drained Hyungwon of the little confidence he had, turning him into some humanless doll who allowed their owner to do whatever they pleased. As much as he hated it, a part of Hyungwon had come to enjoy it. Perhaps it was a coping mechanism, telling himself it’s alright to be treated like this in order to get through the day more easily. At least, that’s what Hyungwon liked to believe, though in reality he wasn’t sure of the man he had become.

Hyungwon’s breath hitched as Kihyun laid the camera aside and inched closer. The man kneeled down in front of him, small fingers reaching out to his naked legs. “It’s alright, princess.” Kihyun whispered oh so softly, but Hyungwon knew everything was far from alright. Kihyun had never chained him up before, neither had he ever touched his prisoner during a shoot-- and now he was doing both at once. An arm raised, ready to swat the intruding hand on Hyungwon’s thigh, but the weight of the chains barely allowed him to even lift his hand from the floor.

“D-don’t… please…” The younger whimpered, eyes squeezing shut and knees pressing together as soft digits trailed up his skin, but Kihyun didn’t listen. Instead, the man leaned closer, hot, pink lips ghosting over his sensitive ear.

“Oh, princess…” Kihyun breathed, blunt nails pressing down Hyungwon’s thin skin. “You don’t know how badly I’ve been wanting to touch you since the moment I laid my eyes on you…” The small hand firmly pressed down Hyungwon’s thigh, forcing his legs apart. No, no no no, this couldn’t be happening-- However, as much as he struggled to shut his legs, Kihyun’s grip was too strong, locking his limbs in place.

“But not now… It’s too early.”

To Hyungwon’s surprise, Kihyun pulled back his hand and got up, returning to the camera. “Now keep your legs like  that and look at the camera, my little princess.”

 

* * *

 

The lowering sun softly lit the bedroom through barred windows. Dinner had been served but Hyungwon wasn’t hungry, so he opted for staying inside his little cage instead. Kihyun didn’t seem to mind, aside from a short-lived worried glance. Hyungwon barely ate anyway, and with one less mouth to feed, Kihyun could eat as much as his body allowed him to. The older’s eating habits disgusted Hyungwon. A chicken wing was ripped apart like a lion would rip the skin off its prey, and the man chewed so damn loud-- Hyungwon needn’t but to give the man one glance in order to feel full

Though the lips which produced such an obnoxious sound were what currently occupied Hyungwon’s thoughts. Those soft, pink lips, right beside his ear. The hot, intense breath it breathed, sending warm shivers down the young male’s spine. Hyungwon bit down his lip as he imagined the pink tiers ghost across his neck, down his chest, over his torso--

Thighs shuddered in an odd anticipation, the feeling causing the prisoner to snap out of his thoughts and quickly pull his knees to his chest. What in the world was he thinking?! Hyungwon hated Kihyun-- he hated every single thing about the man; his smile, his skin, his sharp eyes and his loud laughter, the softness of his voice, the gentleness of his actions… Hyungwon hated it all.

The young adult buried his face into his knees, thin arms tightly wrapped around his legs as he began to sob softly. “I don’t want this…” He cried, voice muffled into his thighs. “I just want to go home…”

 

“Princess?”

 

Hyungwon’s head jerked up at the familiar voice, balled fists quickly wiping the tears that stained his cheeks. A small window in the metal door had been slid open, used for Kihyun to bring food and occasionally just watch Hyungwon as he slept. “I thought I heard you crying. Are you okay?” The man asked, eyebrows knitted into a worried frown. Hyungwon quickly shook his head, pulling up his blanket to cover up his body, though it didn’t help much to make him feel hidden from Kihyun’s gaze. “I-Im fine…” The young male croaked before clearing his throat. “Damn…” He squeezed his eyes shut, silently cursing at himself for stuttering. All Hyungwon had to do was convince Kihyun he was alright so the older would leave him alone-- but now he was coming in instead.

Like nails dragging across a blackboard; that was what is sounded like as the door was pushed open. Hyungwon further huddled up underneath his blanket as Kihyun walked over, the worried expression unsettling every single one of Hyungwon’s nerves. What used to be known as such a caring and warm look, now felt like a sniper rifle locking its crosshair onto its target, ready to shoot and kill.

Hyungwon couldn’t look up as Kihyun sat down at the edge of his bed, his head turned away and gaze focused onto the painting that hung beside his bed. He caught note of something moving in the corners of his eyes, causing him to jerk his head away instinctively. “Please, don’t…”

Kihyun’s frown deepened while the worry faded, the hand he had raised to cup Hyungwon’s cheek, lowering to rest on his lap instead. Silently he observed the younger male for a moment before he sighed softly. “Princess… Why were you crying?” Kihyun asked, his hand raising from his lap to rest on Hyungwon’s clothed knee.

The younger’s leg twitched, initially wanting to pull the limb away from Kihyun’s touch, but for some reason Hyungwon’s leg remained frozen in place. Hesitantly, he turned his head to face the older, but as soon as their gazes met, he turned away once more. Hyungwon couldn’t give in now-- he couldn’t give Kihyun what he wanted. He had to be strong now, show his kidnapper that he had no control over his prisoner.

“Hyungwon-ah, please answer me.”

 

Plan failed.

 

Hyungwon snapped his head in Kihyun’s direction, eyes wide in surprise as he stared at the man who had never spoken his name out loud before. Kihyun, however, only smiled softly, the hand on the younger’s knee raising to cup his chin.

Fuck. Hyungwon had fallen for Kihyun’s dirty little tricks once again. There was no use in disobeying the man as Kihyun simply controlled every part, every thought and every one of Hyungwon’s actions, whether he tried to fight against it or not. He truly had become Kihyun’s very own living doll.

He didn’t want to, but Hyungwon couldn’t stop himself from leaning into Kihyun’s touch, eyes closing momentarily as he gathered the right words to say. “I… I just…” The young adult started, fingers nervously curling into his sheets. “I just.. Want to tou--”

 

_ I want to touch you _ …

 

No, no he did not. Hyungwon shook his head, nudging away Kihyun’s hand in the process before he pulled up the blankets to cover him up until his neck. “I want to take a bath.” He quickly corrected himself, eyes narrowed at the older to tell him that please, please just let Hyungwon go before he would say something he was definitely going to regret.

Kihyun raised an eyebrow in suspicion, remaining silent for a painfully long minute before he finally nodded and got up from the bed. “Alright princess. I’ll prepare the bath.”

 

Phew, Hyungwon was safe.  _ For now _ .

 

* * *

 

The bath did little to cleanse Hyungwon of the imaginary dirt that stuck to his skin, but at least he was given some time alone, without Kihyun lurking on the other side of the door. It was quite odd; Kihyun fed Hyungwon, dressed him, brought him to bed and woke him up in the morning-- the man basically controlled every little aspect of Hyungwon’s life. Only did he refuse to be near his prisoner when the younger was naked. Hyungwon couldn’t even begin to guess what exactly it was that Kihyun wanted of him, especially after what the older had told him during the shoot earlier that day. Kihyun wanted to touch him, but refused to do so. Sure he had touched Hyungwon’s cheek and legs, but no matter how naive Hyungwon could be, he knew very well what his kidnapper meant with ‘touching him’.

 

“It’s too early.”

 

The words echoed through Hyungwon’s mind like a broken record player. What exactly did those words mean? What exactly was Kihyun waiting for? If he really wanted to touch Hyungwon, he had every opportunity to do as he pleased, so what was stopping him?

 

* * *

 

Many things had changed since that day; the shackles had become a part of Hyungwon’s daily outfit and while Kihyun let him roam around the house more often, he’d always make sure to keep a grip on the collar around Hyungwon’s neck, keeping his prisoner close at all times. Since that day Kihyun had also become more frequent with his touches, often caressing Hyungwon’s skin and favoring soft whispers in his ear instead of normal face to face conversations.

The change came as an obvious surprise, but what was most surprising to Hyungwon was how easily he had come to give in to Kihyun and how often he found himself actually  _ wanting  _ Kihyun’s hands on his skin.

Kihyun had planted some sort of seed inside his prisoner’s mind, slowly draining Hyungwon’s sanity-- brainwashing him into some obedient slave. What Kihyun was waiting for was for Hyungwon’s consent-- what he was waiting for was for the young adult to lose his mind and completely submit.

And soon that time would come. No matter how hard he fought, Hyungwon was losing himself. No matter how many times he told himself he was a prisoner who hated the man that had locked him up, a little voice inside his head persistently told him Kihyun was who he needed, who he wanted, who he  _ belonged to _ .

 

If he really wanted to save himself, he had to act  _ now _ .

 

* * *

 

“K-kihyun…” The young male whimpered as tears trickled down his puffy cheeks. “Please don’t… don’t do this…” Small digits tangled into the back of his hair, pressing Hyungwon’s face forward against the cold, concrete wall. The male choked back his sobs, nails cracking as he dragged them across the concrete. “I- I just w-wanna go home…”

“Shhh, five more seconds.” Kihyun’s hot breath hit against Hyungwon’s bare shoulder as he whispered before the man roughly tugged the younger’s hair, just before the timer ran out and the camera automatically shot its picture.

“A-ah..!” Hyungwon gasped, his eyes squeezing shut at the tug before he leaned his head forward against the wall as Kihyun released him, returning to the camera to check out the shot. His chest heaved up and down, breath shivery as Hyungwon attempted to catch his breath.

“Perfect. Good job, princess. We’re done for the day.”

Hyungwon pushed himself away from the wall, inhaling sharply through his nose as he raised a hand to wipe the tears from his face. Kihyun returned soon enough with a key to unlock the shackles around his wrists and ankles, though the collar around his neck remained. Hyungwon heaved out a sigh as he rubbed his wrist, taking a moment to pull himself together before he began walking towards the exit, ready to leave and return back to his room.

But a hand grabbed him on his way, pulling the young adult back against the concrete wall, the impact knocking the air right out of his lungs. A hand was pinned against the wall on either side, locking Hyungwon between the wall and Kihyun’s body. Round eyes blinked rapidly in confusion, shoulders slumping and hands raising in protection.

“Oh, princess…” Kihyun sighed softly, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth before he moved a hand from the wall, curling his fingers into Hyungwon’s collar and pulling his face closer. “I can’t wait much longer…”

There was that look in his eyes again; that darkness, that silent evil, that hungry monster who was eager to come out. It came closer– then it shifted, its focus brought to Hyungwon’s lips instead. “I just… one little nip…”

Hyungwon couldn’t find the strength in him to move as Kihyun leaned in, hands pressed against the smaller’s chest, planning on pushing the other male away, but struggling to actually carry out the action.

“One bite.. “ Kihyun tightened his hold on the collar, pulling the younger’s head down just a little further before he shut his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

“N-no!” Hyungwon quickly turned his head away, causing Kihyun to miss his target, hungry lips pressing into the taller’s neck instead. Finally, Hyungwon managed to get his hands to work, firmly pressing against Kihyun’s chest in an attempt to push the man away.

But it was of no use. Kihyun was simply too strong, grabbing Hyungwon by his shoulders and pinning him against the wall. “Don’t fight it, princess.” There was that sweet voice again, trying to reassure Hyungwon— lure him into a false sense of security. But this time the prisoner didn’t budge, instead he began to push like his life depended on it.

“Hyungwon!”

With one shout the fighting stopped as Hyungwon froze on the spot, eyes wide and watery as a cold shiver ran down his spine. It took him a moment to succumb from the shock before the younger casted his gaze down towards the foreign object that had joined the collar around his neck;

Kihyun’s hand.

 

“Why, Hyungwon, why?” The older questioned, his tone sounding strangely upsetting. “I’ve been treating you so well. I cleaned you, I fed you, I gave you clothes and your very own bedroom, but you just answer all my generosity with blatant rejection.”

The fingers around Hyungwon’s neck tightened, blunt nails digging into his fragile skin and forcing the younger to gasp for air. Trembling hands reached up, loosely wrapping around Kihyun’s wrists, weakly trying to pry them away, but the man’s grip only became firmer.

“Is it that you’re afraid I want something in return? If that’s the case, there’s nothing to fear, my princess.” Kihyun continued, his free hand coming up to caress Hyungwon’s cheek. “I just want you. Nothing more, nothing less. All I want is to be with you, princess, so please, just let me in.”

By now Hyungwon’s entire body was trembling, his head feeling lighter and lighter as his brain slowly became deprived of oxygen. All he could do was gasp for air and blink away the tears from his eyes as Kihyun held him there, waiting for an answer.

After a few desperate attempts to breathe, the grip around the young adult’s neck loosened. Hyungwon breathed deeply, slumping forward against Kihyun’s body as his own was giving up on him. Kihyun heaved out a sigh, wrapping his arms around the slender frame as he pressed a kiss to Hyungwon’s temple. “There there… It’s alright. You don’t have to answer. You’ll come around eventually. Now let’s take a nice bath before going to bed.”

 

* * *

 

No matter how hard Hyungwon rubbed or how much water he splashed, he could not wash away the lingering feeling of Kihyun’s hand on his throat. He had washed it with soap multiple times, scrubbed it— even rubbed bath salt across the irritated skin— but all he managed to do was to get his throat to hurt even more.

The male slumped down in the bathtub, pulling his knees to his chest before he lowered his head onto crossed arms, breaking out into a fit of choked sobs. As each day passed, Hyungwon could feel his sanity slowly fading, each end of the day bringing him one step closer to insanity. He had tried so hard to desperately hold onto the little sanity he had left…

But after what happened today, Hyungwon knew he was about to lose the last bit of control he had over himself. All this time Kihyun had patiently waited as he let his plan carry itself out-- let Hyungwon turn himself over willingly-- and he was on the verge of winning the game.

Hyungwon couldn’t possibly allow himself to be turned into someone’s slave, but what could he do? He was to weak to fight and they were too far from civilization for Hyungwon to have hope about some neighbor hearing him and saving him. Then there was an alarm on the front door, the windows were barred and—

 

All windows were barred but one; the tiny bathroom window. 

 

Hyungwon quickly pulled himself together, pushing himself out of the bathtub before wrapping his bare body into a large towel. Grabbing the bucket from under the sink, he headed over to the corner of the bathroom and placed the bucket underneath the window.

“Okay.” The young adult took a deep breath. “You can do this, Chae Hyungwon. Just get through that window and you’ll be free.”

Hyungwon shut his eyes as he inhaled one last deep breath before he grabbed onto the windowsill and climbed on top of the bucket. The window stood ajar. All it needed was a little push and—

 

“Ah!”

Hyungwon jerked his hand back violently as a surge of electricity cut through his veins. The sudden action caused the bucket to shift and the male on top to lose his balance.

He fell, he hit his head, and then everything turned black.

 

* * *

 

“Princess?” Kihyun was hesitant to enter the bathroom, but after an hour of silence and many unanswered calls, he was left with little choice but to check if Hyungwon was alright. The man knocked onto the bathroom door one more time before pressing his ear against the wood. “Princess? I’m coming in to check on you, okay? Don’t freak ou—”

A frown knitted onto Kihyun’s forehead as he felt something cold slowly enveloping his feet, soaking his socks. Swallowing thickly, he slowly lowered his gaze to the floor, where a pinkish liquid was seeping from underneath the door. Kihyun’s eyes widened in shock, his hand clasping around the doorknob to open the door. “Princess!?”

It was like a scene from a horror movie; the unoccupied bathtub was overflowing with water, turning the whole room into a pool. Though the water wasn’t the only thing flooding the bathroom floor— in the corner laid a slender figure covered in a soaked towel, wide, empty eyes staring at the ceiling as red liquid slowly seeped from his head, mixing with the water that surrounded the lifeless body.

“No… No, no no no!” Kihyun cried out, running over to the boy who laid on the floor. “No, princess! Please! Wake up!” He kneeled beside the body, cupping the young male’s head and resting it on top of his lap. “H-hyungwon, please…” Kihyun sobbed, brushing blood-soaked fingers through wet, brown hair. But the princess didn’t move, didn’t blink, didn’t speak… 

“Hyungwon, please… Don’t leave me! I love you, my princess, so don’t leave my side!” He cried and he plead, but it was useless. No deed of true love could wake this sleeping beauty from his eternal slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> wow you made it, have a present o/  
> http://i.imgur.com/d8WFHjIh.jpg


End file.
